


Masechet Avatar

by nonbinaryknitknight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, תלמוד | Talmud
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jewish, Crossover, Gen, Judaism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryknitknight/pseuds/nonbinaryknitknight
Summary: What Talmud looks like in the Avatar-verse.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Masechet Avatar

The Gemara raises the question: “if one can firebend, is it better to light the Shabbat candles with the striking of flint or with bending?” It was taught that to light with flint was better than with bending. Why is this the case? Ravina said it is better to light with flint because in Mitzraim, firebenders would burn sacrifices in their practice of avodah zarah, with the Pharaoh and bender-priests proclaiming that this made them more like gods themselves. Rabbi Tarfon said it is better to light with flint because just as it is better not to move candles once they are lit, it is better to light them in a manner that one would not accidentally replicate; that is, once a person firebent to light the Shabbat candles, they might forget and firebend the candles again after Shabbat has already begun. Obviously, one must not firebend at all on Shabbat unless it is to save a life or avoid avodah zarah. The Gemara adds: but one may still use fire bending to kindle the lights if they have no other tools, for it is still better to kindle the candles at all. 

For a mikvah to be pure, water must be naturally gathered and must be contained, such as rainwater or water from a spring. Is it permissible to have a waterbender gather water from a moving source, like a river, and put it in a contained area, or for an earthbender to raise up an enclosed area of stationary water within the water of the river and create a kosher mikvah thusly? Rabba said it is permissible for an earthbender to create a mikvah, as long as the earthbender can be precise enough to ensure that the mikvah can be 10 amot by 10 amot, to make it suitable as a private domain. However, Rabba said that it is not permissible for a waterbender to move the water, as then it is not naturally collected, like rainwater. 

Further the question is raised if one has been subject to bloodbending and under those conditions had violated Shabbat what must they be liable for? Rabban Gamliel said they must bring one chatat offering for each Shabbat in which they violated. Rabbi Akiva said that they must bring one offering for the totality of the Shabbatot which they violated accidentally. Rabbi Eliezer said, for the one who performed the bloodbending however, this is sorcery in order to go against Torah and that bloodbender is liable for death. 

Rabbi Elazer ben Azaria protested against Rabbi Eliezer, saying, but what if the bloodbending was to save the life of one who would not otherwise survive on Shabbat? Shmuel, in the name of Rabbi Elazer added, “and what if the bloodbending cannot be confirmed or denied -- perhaps someone is only saying if they had bloodbending used against them in order that they might violate Shabbat and not be held accountable?" The Sages concluded it takes two witnesses to testify that bloodbending did indeed occur and occurred with the explicit intention of causing Shabbat to be violated for the sole purpose of profaning of the Name in order for the possibility of death penalty to apply. The halacha is in accordance with Rabbi Elazer ben Azaria on this point. 

When Moshe Rabbenu waterbent the sea to allow B’nei Yisrael to cross in safety, he was the only formally trained waterbender among the people, for, while enslaved, the people had not been taught to waterbend and were punished for any bending. Moshe was trained by the Midianites, particularly his wife Tzipporah and father-in-law Yitro, who would draw water from deep well springs beneath the desert. Miriam, however, was a naturally gifted waterbender; when she was a small child, she bent the Nile to bring her brother to safety. She learned some waterbending from Shifrah and Puah, who would bend the fluid of the womb to help infants be born smoothly. To this day, it is a fortunate parent indeed who can have a waterbender as their midwife. Rabbi Tarfon said in the name of Akiva, also, waterbending is how Miriam survived when she was sent out into the desert alone for seven days. 

If one encounters animals while saying mincha, for which animals is one obligated to cease praying? If one encounters a non-threatening animal such as a pentapus or an otter seal, one must finish mincha. If it is a more threatening animal which can be avoided, such as a catgator or armadillo bear, one must finish saying mincha but stay at least 50 cubits away from the catgator or armadillo bear. If there are known to be shark squid in the water, one may not even enter the water. If one encounters a face stealer, one must stop saying mincha and must flee, running up a ladder onto a roof, and kicking down the ladder. If one sees a lion turtle which is holy before Hashem, they are still obligated to finish mincha and must also add an additional blessing, saying “בָּרוּךְ אַתָּה יְיָ׳ אֱלֹהֵינוּ מֶלֶךְ הָעוֹלָם שֶׁנָּתַן מֵחָכְמָתוֹ לְבָשָׂר וָדָם”, “Blessed is Hashem, Avatar of the universe, who has imparted wisdom to flesh and blood!”


End file.
